Writers-Block Will Make You Do Anything
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: They didn't have a weirdness genre so I put it under this. Read the disclaimer and you'll understand. Review this and my other stories!


Hi! I'm Strawberry Angel..more commonly known as Joy. Let's just say that the title means alot. I  
can't think of anything to write. but to get the creative juices flowing, I've been driven to this  
I'm very very sorry for this. It's just...I had nothing...hmm. oh well  
  
  
  
Writers-Block Will Make You Do Anything  
  
  
  
Jamie sat in front of the small dressing table. He picked up a purple lipstick and studied it   
carefully.  
"Not her color at all." He commented. He heard the closet door creak. Jamie's head shot up. Caitie  
stood there, staring.  
"What are you doing here,again?" Caitie hissed.  
"I need some more gel. She has a ton." Jamie replied casually.  
"She is going to be home any minute." Caitie glanced around the small bedroom nervously.  
"Joy is already home." Jamie replied. He turned an eyeshadow over in his hand.  
"What? Where is she?" Caitie's eyes widen.  
"Bathroom."   
"You know how mad she gets when we are here." Caitie whispered. She heard the sink water running  
across the hall.  
"So? Are you scared of a little prep, Caitie. C'mon, you could take her." Jamie laughed.  
"I was worried about you, you little wimp." Caitie sat down on the day bed. The bedroom door opened.  
Joy crossed the room. She jumped in surprise to see the two In A Heartbeat stars.  
"I thought I said to leave me alone." Joy said casually, tossing her hairbrush at Jamie.  
"You know, alot of girls would love for me to be in their rooms." Jamie said, cockily. (Is this  
a real word?)  
"Yeah? Well go find one."   
"Actually, I just came back to get Jamie." Caitie said. She was scared of what Joy could do in  
those stories of hers.  
"Really? You weren't planning on borrowing anything this time? I want my jacket AND eyeliner back  
or you know what will happen?" Joy smiled evily, opening a desk draw. She pulled out a white  
sheet of paper and hid it behind her back.  
"N-no." Caitie answered. Jamie raised an eyebrow. What a little dork.  
"We came to talk about those romance stories. You know we are just friends, and want to stay that  
way." Jamie said.  
"Hmm, didn't know that. But come on guys, being friends is just boring! No one wants to read about  
you being friends. If they want friends, they'll watch or read Barney fictions. I need something  
to grab people's attention. Make them want to read all my stories." Joy explained. She didn't   
care if they were friends.  
"Well, we want better writing from you. Write about Val and Tyler. They want to be more than friends!"  
Caitie cried.  
"Listen up! I didn't want to do this, but if you don't stop coming to my house, I'll have to use  
this story. I got it during math class. Mr. Vogel is very boring." Joy thrust the paper at Jamie.  
"Jamie gets killed in a shoot out. Caitie commits suicide. No one misses them." Jamie read aloud,  
terror creeping into his face.  
"You wouldn't write that!" Caitie hoped Joy was just bluffing.  
"Yeah, I would." Joy countered. Jamie shook his head. He pulled Joy's diary out from his leather  
jacket. Joy shrieked. Jamie opened it and began to read.  
"'March 15,2001. Today was a good day. Kissed Jared...just on the cheek. He was having a kissing  
contest with Andrew. Cassandra didn't get to kissn him. I can't help but be proud of myself. The closer I get to  
him, the farther Cassandra gets. I don't think he likes her at all. I've got a better chance than  
she would have if she was the last girl on Earth. How mean to say though. I don't know if I like  
Jared. I like Chris...but he doesn't know I exsist. I don't know how to act around him' Need I  
go on?"   
"Where did you get that?" Joy screamed. Caitie got up and left. The tension in the room was too  
much for her.  
"You leave it on your dresser and the key was right next to it. Not that hard." Jamie laughed. Joy  
reached to snatch the diary away from Jamie. He was about 2 feet taller than her and held it high  
above his head.  
"Arrrrggggghhhhhh!" Joy cried, pouncing on his back. Jamie threw her onto the bed.  
"How would you like everyone at FanFiction to read these pages?" Jamie grinned sinisterly, flipping  
through the pages.  
"Fine, I won't write the death story." Joy promised reluctantly. Jamie nodded.  
"And no more sappy stuff about me and Caitie?" Jamie was really twisting Joy's arm.  
"Well...I don't know about that." She giggled.  
"Hmm...well. Guess Mr. Diary is coming with me." Jamie tucked the small pink book into his jacket.  
"Hey! Wait! It's not like we can't compromise. I won't write TOO much sappy and that little book  
stays here." Joy jumped up off her bed.  
"More horror or drama and you've got yourself a deal."   
"Oh no. A deal like that means you can never come back here, to my house, ever again!" Joy cried,  
grabbing for her diary.  
"Fine. Sounds great to me." Jamie smiled. They both knew he'd be back.  
"Okay great." Joy smiled, taking back the book.  
"Perfect." Jamie said.  
"Wonderful."  
"Excellent."   
"Get out." Joy replied, pointing towards the closet door.  
"Alright, fine. But I better hear about a horror story coming out soon or I'll be back." Jamie  
threatened.  
"Don't worry." Joy called to the dark haired boy entering her closet. She sat down to type. 


End file.
